Four Swords Adventures 2: Dawn of the Day
by linkmaster27
Summary: The sequel to Four Swords! The Four Swordsmen face new challenges...new enemies... and maybe even some reincarnations... R&R!
1. Default Chapter

**Linkmaster27: First of all, I'd like to thank all my reviewers from Four Swords Adventures. **

**And here is my long-promised sequel. Or the first chapter of it. Lol. **

**Thanks to all my supporters!!!! **

**So… remember the match from the beginning of the last story? Well… the Swordmasters finally get to fight it…**

_**Four Swords Adventures 2: Dawn of the Day**_

**Chapter 1: Fighting a Long-Promised Match**

Marth stood on the temple and looked at the crowd. They were cheering wildly. The team battle of Marth and Link vs. Roy and Young Link was about to begin. The match was now set to 1 stock per person.

"You ok, bro?" asked someone.

Marth turned to see Link. He smiled and said:

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Good to know. You feel ready?"

"Yup."

The countdown was going….

5…4…3…2…1…

GO!

Marth sprang into action as Roy came to hit him. Countering his attack, he then charged his Shield Breaker and hit Roy.

Link pulled back his arrow, and shot it at Young Link, then dodged his younger self's swipe. He then replied with his 2-hit Smash combo.

Young Link prevented himself from crashing into the wall by doing a wall kick. Then he ran up to Marth, and used his hurricane spin.

Meanwhile, Roy was full power on Link. He kept charging his Shield breaker and unleashing it and Link side-stepped away just in time. Then he threw a couple of bombs towards Roy.

Meanwhile, Young Link was pulling his infinite combo on Marth; nothing but endless stabs. Marth managed to break free, and use his Smash to knock Young Link off the stage.

_One down, one to go, _Link thought. Then Roy ran away from Link.

_Shit! Roy's gonna get Marth!_ Link thought, and raced towards Roy, but he was too late. Marth was down for this match.

It only left Link and Roy, both at 150 damage.

Link charged at Roy while Roy charged his Shield Breaker. Both attacks: Link's stad and Roy's shield Breaker hit at the same time. They were both sent flying.

And they disappeared at the same time.

"TIE!!!" yelled the announcer.

The crowd cheered for the well-played match.

In the locker room, the four swordsmen met up.

"Nice match guys." Young Link said, as well as the others.

They shook hands and then decided to go for a movie.

As they were goiong to the movie theater, Roy heard something.

"Guys! Shut it for a sec! Lemme take a look…"

Roy saw that a guy with a gun was threatening three women.

Roy signaled and the other three nodded. All of them took out their swords.

"EEYAHHH!!!!!" the yelled, and did a jump attack on the guy. The guy ran away. Link turned to the women.

"Are you girls okay?" he asked, then looked at the girls.

"ZELDA, SAMUS AND PEACH?" all the swordsmen questioned.

"Yeah, it's us, Link." They said. "You guys were so brave!"

Zelda, Samus, and Peach gave all the guys kisses on the cheek. Young Link, Link, Marth and Roy blushed furiously.

"Anyways, we're gonna see our movie. Thanks guys!" said Peach.

All the guys grinned sheepishly, and then went to see their movie.

**Linkmaster27: how did you all like it? I really wanted to give the guys a break, so I didn't have any cataclysmic event happen in the first chapter. Hehehe. Please Review, and I'll see you ppl next chappie!**


	2. What the heck?

**Linkmaster27: YAY… I feel good. Anyways, my reviewers, here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed!**

**Chapter 2: What the heck???**

_It was the dusk before dawn, and all through the night_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a termite._

_The four swords were hanging by the fireplace easel,_

_And Young Link was playing a prank – that little weasel!_

_As the three swordsmen rested – namely Marth, Link, and Roy,_

_They slept unaware of Young Link's childish ploy._

_He put a spider in each of their beds,_

_And slowly it crept up to three swordsmen's heads._

_Marth then woke up, _

_And so did Roy, _

_And as Link saw the spider,_

_He yelled "OY!"_

Young Link grinned to himself over the piece of poetry he had just written. He was planning to execute his plan later… but that would wait for now.

Young Link then sprinted off; he was supposed to meet Link and the others for lunch at the Smasher Café downtown.

After a while, Young Link walked in to the café and saw Marth, Roy and his older self at a table.

They greeted each other and then sat down to talk and have lunch.

"So, guys, glad that it's summer break?" asked Link.

"What do you think??" asked Roy.

Link chuckled to himself and pulled out his wallet. He was about to order and volunteered that lunch was on him today. He took out some money, and then flipped to the last page of his wallet; the place where he had Zelda's picture.

Link gazed at it for a while, and Roy, who was sitting right beside him, saw this.

"Link… um…. Have you and Zelda ever kissed?"

"No… why?" asked Link.

"I think you should try to, well, you know, just give her something tonight. Surprise her."

"Good idea Roy! I'll surprise her with something in our dorm, of course."

Roy smiled to himself.

Link rushed back after the end of lunch, and once he got into his dormitory, he started to devise a plan.

(later that night, 10:00 pm)

Zelda said good-bye to her best friend Samus as she went up to her dormitory. After a long night of training and watching a movie, she was exhausted. And she would still have to prepare something to eat.

Once she arrived at her door, she opened it.

Zelda gasped.

Inside, on the table, there were all of her favourite meals, everything was nice and clean, and there were candles around the whole place.

"Who-who- did this?" she thought aloud.

Then, Link out behind the chair he was hiding and caught her.

"ME!" he said.

"Link… you shouldn't have-"

"Nonsense. Nothing is too good for my dear Princess."

Zelda blushed furiously.

"Now, my lady, shall we dine?" he asked.

Zelda was flattered by his gallantry, but still managed to say as professional as possible:

"Yes, my Lord, we shall dine."

Zelda smiled at Link and Link smiled at Zelda.

They were eating slowly, and between each bite, they would take about what was going on in their life, and they used to remember old times.

"Remember when I first came into the courtyard that day? You were so surprised…" said Link.

"Yes, I was!" Zelda said laughing.

Soon, they were finished their dinner.

"Do you want some Ice Cream, Zelda?" asked Link.

"Sure, any flavour is fine."

Link scooped out two bowls of Pralines and Cream ice cream and drizzled caramel and chocolate syrup on the mounds of ice cream.

The two ate their Ice Cream spoon by spoon.

The Link saw his chance.

"Um, Zelda, you-you have some cream on your-your lip.." Link said nervously.

"Are you trying to kiss me?" Zelda asked timidly, while blushing.

"Yes." Answered Link sheepishly.

"Then go ahead." Zelda said.

Link moved in and they both kissed, and then they started to kiss some more. The two lovers were enjoying every minute of this, until-

"HEY! Aren't you supposed to hold the video camera?"

"I thought you were!"

"AHHH! The supports falling!!!!"

BOOM!

Link and Zelda looked among the ashes of the fireplace and looked to see Marth, Roy, and Young Link.

"Eh-he-he….. nice weather we're having?" asked Roy nervously. Link was burning mad.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" he yelled as he ran after them. Zelda could hear various "oofs" and "ows" as she looked after the carnage to see Link standing on top of three very pained swordsmen.

Link brought Zelda back into the room and said: "Now, where were we?" he said, as he moved in for another kiss.

"Link, those guys kinda ruined it for me. But I promise to make it up to you later, ok?"

"Ok.." said Link as Zelda got up to go and take a shower.

Link swore to get sacred revenge on them.

Next day, Link woke up. He looked to see that Zelda was still asleep. Link got out of bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead, and let her sleep.

He went into the kitchen of the building to see Marth, Roy and Young Link.

"Hey guys." Link said. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" asked Marth. "take a look outside."

Link looked outside to see a pedestal. He went up to it and read it quickly.

"WHAT THE HECK????" he yelled.

It said:

_Hiya everyone, I'm the brother of who you defeated._

_Get ready because I'm gonna make your life hell._

_-????_

Link stared wide-eyed.

**Linkmaster27: Well, I made a longer chapter than usual for you guys! Yawn…. Its 10:40…. Anyways, leave a review! **


End file.
